Letters For A Lover
by itallrevolvesaroundyou
Summary: Finding a place to hide, leads Kurt to an empty book, a book with a letter. A letter from Blaine Anderson. A story of their friendship and love building on letters to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Letters For A Lover.

Chapter 1

_AN: Just to let you guys know these are going to be small chapters and if any of you guys want to help to make them longer than be my guest! Anyway enjoy!_

Kurt got in the car and drove, where he was going was undetermined. All he knew was that he needed to get out, the scenery around the car was a green blur, and he was driving at least halfway over the speed limit. Twenty minutes later and Kurt pulled up and the side of the highway, he had no idea where he was and frankly, he did not care. He stepped out of the car and threw up in the bushes next to him. Wiping his face he reached his hand and touched his lips, he could still taste Karofksy on him, his scent of burgers, root beer and sweat! Kurt stared around and spotted the forest in front and walked towards it, feeling the fresh autumn leaves under his feet and the mud squelching. He felt the rough bark of the nearest tree and started to climb it, not caring about the grass stains he would inevitably be getting on his trousers. Perching himself in-between two branches which had molded together to make a seat, he dragged his limp body and pushed his back against the bark, with a little more force than necessary and felt something move behind him. Curious he twisted himself around, being careful not to fall. He spotted a leather book with apiece if string and a pen hanging precariously off a branch. He snatched it quickly before it fell.

Kurt opened the book and found the first page filled with writing, he began at the top:

_Hey, so I feel pretty stupid writing to something that can't write back or give me any advice but uh yeah. My name is Blaine Anderson, I am 17 and I live in Westerville, Ohio. I am the only open gay guy in Ohio. I think? I haven't met any other gay guys, and it's kinda hard I have lots of guy friends, yeah, but they don't understand what I am going through, I just feel so lonely all the time. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville it is a private school and very formal, a bit to formal actually. I transferred last year after I got beat up outside my school dance for going with a guy. _

_I'm going to come here, to my tree every time I feel like writing, when something may have happened or I just get lonely. _

_So, um yeah bye. Blaine _

Kurt finished reading and his eyes were wide with shock he couldn't decide whether this guy was serious or not. He picked up the pen anyhow and turned the page over pressing the pen to paper, unsure of where to start.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter, basically the chapter will be shorter than this and just letters and a bit of dialogue. PROMPTS ARE VERY WELCOME, I would love to hear you guys' suggestions for a letter. Until next time, Grace x <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Okay, so here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, please review__ special shout out to Steffi Star who is just awesome in every way!_

* * *

><p>Blaine strolled around the Dalton grounds until he reached his tree; with a slight run up he climbed up to his usual place. He spun and reached his hand out to feel around for his book, which he kept in the alcove on the opposite side of the tree, he grabbed it and sniffed the familiar scent of the leather and dirt. Blaine opened it up, grabbed his pen and flicked to the next page, what he saw next almost made him fall out of his chair.<p>

_Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt Hummel. I hope you don't mind me writing in your diary but I came here and found it hanging off the branch and couldn't resist peeking in. _

Blaine was wide eyed and on the verge of tipping out of the tree, he re-balanced and picked up where he left off:

_I don't know if this is serious or not, but I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt, because really I have never met another gay guy and it would be nice to make a new friend. I'm 17 as well, but I go to McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. Firstly I would like to tell you how wrong you are. You are not the only openly gay guy in Ohio, for I am guy and proud! I found your tree when I was driving around trying to find somewhere to just, be alone. I am so sorry to hear about you getting beat up last year that is really tough and unfair on you. As for being alone, you have me now you are stuck with me, however creepy that may sound and you can totally just erase that from your mind if that is to far but whatever and you can just stop reading like, now. _

Blaine found himself smiling widely at the page; he couldn't believe this was happening.

_So, if you are reading then you don't think I'm a freak! Um yeah, have you come out to your parents yet? I am super worried about coming out to my Dad because he started dating this women who is really nice but she has a son who goes to my school and I just know he is the son my Dad always wanted but never got. And I don't know why I just wrote that, I shouldn't be spilling my secrets to a guy I have never met, or am even sure exists. No offence. Okay bye, I guess_

_Kurt _

Blaine re-read the letter a few more times processing every word and running his finger over the smooth page, he knew he needed to reply, instantly. But he was so unsure of exactly what to put but he started writing anyhow, just letting the words flow as he thought of them.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, thanks for reading. A review would be lovely.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I know Kurt hasn't come out yet and that is totally intentional for the story! Just letting you all know in case ya'll got confused Also I got a review asking for more than one letter a chapter so here ya go. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt,<em>

_Wow! I cant believe you found my journal, it kind of embarrassing actually. Thank you, by the way. Number one- this is serious I can assure you. It is a great feeling knowing there is someone else who is going through the same things as me__J . You didn't freak me out, obviously it is really nice to know that somebody cares about me. I have come out to my parents, I don't want you to think this happens every time and remember that my parents are completely different to mine, okay:_

Blaine hesitated over the paper before continuing

_It was two weeks before the dance, I had known I was gay for about a year and a half, and I knew I had to tell them. I searched it on Google about the best way to come out, I tried to do as is said but it kind of blurted out of mouth as soon as I got them to sit down. They stared at me for at least 30 seconds before my dad went crazy he shouted at me saying that it was a phase and he wouldn't have a fag for a son and slapped me._

A tear fell onto the page and stained the paper smudging the ink slightly

_My mom didn't say anything, she just walked out a look of shock on her face. The nest day they acted as if nothing had happened and it was back to normal, like I was their straight, perfect son. I asked them why they were refusing to accept it and all they said was that they wouldn't have shame on the family and to never speak about it again. I left it after that, if they refused to accept then I didn't want to push them. It sounds cowardly I know, but I need their money, yeah I'm selfish as well. But honestly that is just me, don't let that put you off, I'm sure your parents will be more supportive. You said you were worried about your dad? Have you spoken to your mom about it? Or your step-mom, I find coming out to your friends is helpful if you haven't already, it gives you back-up, makes you feel supported and that the world isn't against you. _

_Blaine-x_

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled a little at the kiss and began scrawling<p>

_Blaine, _

_Sorry for almost making you fall out of your tree, that would make me feel awful! So is this your school ground? It is beautiful out here, so peaceful. I do care, I really do. Oh my gosh, Blaine that is so terrible. _

Kurt ran a hand over the ink stained paper and his heart ached in pity for the boy

_I am so so so so sorry you ever had to go through that, how do you keep yourself going? I would fall apart if any of the stuff that has happened to you, happened to me. My problems seem so inadequate compared to yours, I feel like a whiny child complaining because he didn't get his toy. I don't think you are selfish, your self aware, looking out for self and your future. Nothing wrong with that. My mom isn't um, here she actually past away when I was 8, cancer. But its fine, I'm fine . And Carole would tell my dad if I said anything. I read this yesterday and came out to my friends like you said, and you were right! It really helped, they were so supportive and it made me feel loved and cared for, thanks. Till next time, _

_Kurt-x_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading, love you all! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the late posting i have a Spanish speaking GCSE next week, no me gusta. Only one letter in this one, I felt it appropriate._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kurt woke drearily the next day, he switched the alarm clock off with more force than necessary. He showered and got dressed in a half-sleepy state it was a Sunday and But was at the garage with Finn and Carole was shopping so he went for breakfast on his own. He groaned and cursed Finn under his breath for using the rest of the milk, he headed upstairs to grab his phone from his nightstand. He searched around for his wallet, but he couldn't find it anywhere Kurt fumbled around with his bed sheets and rifled through the cupboards. He had it yesterday when he was at the tree and then-

"Shit!"

It was raining last night as well. He grabbed his keys and headed out, he drove through the familiar route and pulled up in his usual spot. Kurt clambered out of the car and got on his hands and knees and crawled desperately, searching for his wallet he reached the tree and it was nowhere to be seen. He sighed groggily, gave up searching and climbed onto the tree settling himself and reaching out for the book and felt something hard and lumpy inside the book. Kurt opened it carefully and found his wallet perfectly dry and intact, he read the page:

_Kurt,_

_I found you wallet on the ground next to our tree._

Kurt smiled at the word our

_I knew it was yours because I look inside. There was a picture, of a little boy with chestnut hair and a goofy grin on his face, his eyes were shining a bright blue and he was clutching onto someone's arm. A women's arm, the boy was identical to the women except she had more laughter lines and longer hair. She was looking at the boy her eyes shone with love and compassion. It was you wasn't it? And your mom, I'm incredibly sorry if me looking in your wallet was really rude and unnecessary. I'm sorry about your mom, truly sorry. Awkward moment when that wasn't you… I'm pretty sure it is though. _

_Anyway yeah this is my schools grounds, I love it here as well. I like it more than my own home sometimes. _

_Its fine by the way, it was a while ago and I have gotten over it. And don't ever think your problems are inadequate because they are not, you're not a whiny child you are a worried person and that's fine, its normal. And totally not selfish at all trust me! _

_How do I keep myself going? Good question, I sing mostly. I am in my school's Glee club we're called the Warblers. I love it, when I sing, it all goes away, I forgot about my problems and lose myself in the music ad the lyrics. And that's how I carry on._

_Are you sure you're fine? You sound like your trying to convince yourself that more than me, why is that? _

_I'm so glad you have really supportive friends! Good luck for when you come out to your family. _

_Blaine-x_

Kurt was silent for a few minutes before he burst into silent sobs, Blaine had seen the picture of him and his mom and the things he said were so heartfelt and beautiful. Is this what it feels like for someone to truly care? For someone to ask them how they were and not expecting them to ask back, even though they had there own problems and issues. Someone who didn't expect anything from him. Sure his friends cared but when they see him, getting slushied or shoved into lockers and dumpsters they don't call the bullies out, they don't say 'hey cut it out' they just ask him if he's okay and move on. It was a great feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: GUYS GUYS *runs over, trips and face plants*…*gets up* An extra chapter for today as an apology for only posting one letter in the earlier chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, <em>

_Thanks a lot for finding my wallet, there was all my savings in there! _

_Er, yeah that was my mom and me, it was two weeks after she had been diagnosed with cancer. We went out for a picnic out of town, there was a big field and a lake and we sat there all day, me my mom and my dad, that was a great day one of the best of my life. I remember it so clearly, the fresh air, the sandwich's and lemonade my mom had made herself and the smell of just family. My dad took the picture, he took lots of pictures that day, he made a whole photo album out of them. My mom died a week later. _

_Thanks Blaine, that means a lot. Thanks for the good luck, I'm coming out tomorrow to my family I haven't planned it out though, because I just think something would surely go wrong. _

_You sing? I bet you're amazing. I sing as well as a matter of fact, the New Directions will be facing you at Regionals soon, so watch out because I am awesome! Not that you will hear me because the whole group is centred around Miss Rachel Berry the next big thing according to herself. _

_I'm fine. No I'm not fine, well I wasn't fine. Until I 'met' you I have never even seen you and I know that you will be there for me, but really there for me, and I can tell you everything and I know you won't just. You understand me more than anyone . It's an odd feeling you know, having someone to talk to._

_Okay so I want to know more about you so on the next page I have made a information table and you have to fill it in for me, please. You don't have to do them all if I'm being to nosy. I will do the same for you, if you want._

_Kurt-xx_

_Kurt, _

_That's such a sweet story, Kurt. You mom and dad sound so lovely. I'm sorry about your mom, you obviously miss her so much. That's a really nice memory to have you know. I wish my family were like yours._

_NO WAY! Your in New Directions? Thee New Directions, that's awesome! I can't wait to kick your ass at Regionals, be prepared to get flattered by the hand of God. I bet you have the voice of an angel, this Rachel Berry sounds like a right piece of work. Somebody needs to put her in her place. _

_You should know, Kurt. I feel exactly the same way. it's a weird feeling having such a strong connection with someone who knows just what you are thinking and can 100% know what you are going through. I am eternally grateful you found my book. How did you find it by the way? Just curious. _

_I am excited about filling this in._

_**Name: **__Blaine Darren Anderson_

_**Age/DoB: **__17 2__nd__ January 1994 _

_**School: **__Dalton Academy I board there and go home for Christmas._

_**Relationship Status: **__Single_

_**Appearance: **__Short, black hair, curly unfortunately but I gel it down, hazel eyes_

_**Hobbies: **__Singing, guitar, violin, piano, didgeridoo, pan flute, cello, drums, mandolin, kazoo and harmonica. I also paint._

_**Pets: **__A puppy called Hovis. And a goldfish called Violet. _

_**Dreams for the future: **__Living in New York for sure. A free-lance journalist maybe or an artist, something creative. My dad wants me to follows his footsteps and be a lawyer but I don't plan on doing that._

_**Parents Names: **__Matthew and Linda Anderson_

_**Parents Jobs: **__Dad owns a law firm, mom is a police officer_

_**Childhood: **__Good childhood, pretty lonely, I am the only child and my parents work late every day and I had to have a nanny for most of my childhood. So I got used to my own company which is good I guess. _

_**Best friends: **__Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, David Hamilton and Wes Montgomery. We're kind of a pack._

_**Favourite Colours: **__Purple, pink and orange._

_What about you?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope this was satisfactory, pwease review. Do it for Blaine *puppy dog eyes*<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry for the late update. Had life. Just realised if I was following the episode guide. They would be going to Sectionals *jumps off the tower bridge*…*climbs back up* just disregard the other episodes and go with the flow. Enjoy p.s I got a review saying that people don't say 'um' or 'er' in letters. I do. All the time. Does that make me weird?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Blaine,_

_Yeah, I do. I'm sorry about your family, Blaine. I really am I wish there was something I could do. _

_I am in New Directions. You will be kicking nothing a Regionals, which is, three weeks away. Thanks. You are 100% right about Rachel. Don't worry I will be putting her in her place next time she even speaks about herself, witch shouldn't take longer._

_I'm glad you feel it. I found your book when I came for a drive. Pretty long drive I know, it's a long story:_

_Okay, I have been bullied basically my whole life. I was used to it. Lately it was grinding on me, like really badly. I would get daily slushies and locker shoves, I had bruises all over my body and scar running down my back. My friends never did anything, they would care. But not enough to say anything. So I did, I summoned up all the courage I had and followed my Neanderthal tormentor, Karofsky into the changing rooms. I confronted him, stood up for myself, told him he couldn't push me around anymore. Told him he could punch me all he wanted and that I wasn't going to change. He reacted much different than I thought he would. He kissed me. _

_It was my first kiss, and he stole it from me. I felt dirty, ashamed. I ran away, like I always do. I got in my Navigator and drove. Then I found our tree. And now I'm here._

_You named you puppy Hovis and your fish Violet? Are you serious? You are the worst name giver. Ever. You wanna be a painter? That's really nice. I'd love to see your work sometime. Wow all your talents are making me nervous. How do you find the time? Your dad owns a law firm? So you're like loaded, interesting. You don't seem like the filthy rich kind of guy. Aw, you were alone for your childhood? That is so sad. But it's okay now, right?_

_**Name: **__Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I changed it after my mom died it should be Bartholomew, I felt like I needed a part of her with me. So I went with her name. _

_**Age/DoB: **__17 24__th__ February 1994 _

_**School: **__McKinley High_

_**Relationship Status: **__Single_

_**Appearance: **__Average height, chestnut hair, glasz eyes._

_**Hobbies: **__Singing, I play the piano a bit. Sai swords, yeah I know. I am fluent in French, if that counts as a hobby._

_**Pets: **__No pets _

_**Dreams for the future: **__New York. Fashion designer or Broadway star._

_**Parents Names: **__Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Carole now, I guess? Never thought of her as my mom_

_**Parents Jobs: **__My dad owns a garage. My mom was a teacher and Carole is a nurse. _

_**Childhood: **__You already know it, I guess._

_**Best friends: **__Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez._

_**Favourite Colours: **__Red or blue or green._

_OH, I forgot to tell you. I came out yesterday. It went well._

_I sat my dad, Carole and Finn down after dinner. Told them I had something to say, I said it. They laughed at my dad said, quote "of course you are" and patted my back h said he already knew and was waiting for me to feel confident enough to tell him. I was in shock, am I really that obviously gay? Oh well. At least they didn't disown me. Sorry that was insensitive I would cross if out but I don't want to make a mess. _

_Kurt-xx_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, <em>

_I have two more additional questions, what is your favourite movie? And what is your favourite music?_

_Anyway, I cant believe Regionals is in three weeks. That means we will finally meet each other? Wow, scary thoughts. Not about you, but you know it's going to be weird to finally meet after speaking through letters for weeks. I got the solo for the competition anyway, I'm so nervous about singing it though. _

_Oh wow, Kurt. I'm sorry. I hope things get better for you. You deserve it. _

_They are epic names. Like the most epic-est names of all time. I am hurt, Kurt. Hey that rhymed! _

_I would love to show you some of my work. I actually painted you. Or what I thought would look like you, if we ever met, which will be in three weeks. _

_I don't find the time to be honest. _

_Yeah I don't act like the "filthy rich" as you eloquently put it. It's just my education and my house that are the things that are spent on me. _

_It's all fine now! I have loads of friends and I am really happy. _

_You have the best name of all time. Feel free to take away my epic name giver title. I will willingly give it up, its cool… no it's not. _

_Sai swords? Wow, remind me never to make you angry, ever. _

_French, the language of loooooooooove, nice. _

_Fashion designer? Broadway star, that's really adventurous. I bet you will make it! _

_YOU CAME OUT? Oh my gosh, I'm so happy it went well for you! Like, very happy. Your family rocks… my socks. _

_Sorry I had a lot of caffeine today._

_Don't be sorry. I'm happy, you're happy. _

_Blaine-xx_

* * *

><p><em>AN: HOPE YA ENJOYED. I'm slowly running out of ideas for the fic. Help meh? <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Welcome to chapter seven! thanks for the suggestions! I have tried to incorporate them into his chapter I LOVE YOU._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The shrill chimes of his alarm clock awoke Blaine. He groaned and attempted to flick it off, failing that, he hit it repeatedly before giving up and throwing it against the wall.

"Whoa, dude chill-out." Wes grumbled

"Sorry" he replied groggily

"Why is your alarm clock even on? It's a Saturday."

"Forgot to switch it off, yesterday I went to get-" he stopped himself as he realized Wes had fallen back to sleep.

Blaine rested his head on the pillow and tried to let sleep find him. After 20 minutes he gave up and headed for the shower.

It was 7 o'clock, the Dalton kitchens wouldn't be open, so he decided to stroll around the fields and visit his and Kurt's tree, write to Kurt, and read for a while. He grabbed his bag and books, and headed out.

Kurt had replied.

_Blaine,_

_RENT is my favorite movie of all time. Period. The music I listen to is mostly show tunes (way to break the stereotype, I know), Lady Gaga, The Beatles, Madonna. Led Zeppelin is my guilty pleasure. And all the classics, really. What about you?_

_I GOT THE SOLO FOR REGIONALS! I kicked off when Rachel asked the group what songs she should sing for Regionals, Mr Schue- our director- set us a diva-off and I won! Also Santana got a solo with Brittany and Mike dancing next to her! I will leave my song as a surprise, also I would get skinned alive if rachel found out I had leaking our set lists to the competition. I can't believe it though, Rachel had a fit and said she would quit, but Mr Schue actually stood up to her and she didn't quit. I am really nervous about seeing you aswell. Does it mean our letters will come to an end? That's sad. _

_You painted me? Wow. I am honored, I look forward to it. _

_Thank you for your, crazy, support. Remind me never to give you more coffee. Let me guess, a medium-drip? Although, it is kind of cute. _

_And I am happy you are happy, also. _

_Kurt-xx_

Blaine cringed inwardly as he re read his caffeine-infected letter. He smiled to himself because Kurt said he was cute. He began his reply.

_Kurt,_

_Okay, I was out shopping yesterday and I saw something and it reminded me of you. _

Blaine fiddled with the bracelet as he wrote. He went to the mall yesterday, passing a small market a bracelet caught his eye. It wasn't sliver or gold. It was a brown rope threaded together with different coloured beads. From what he had learned, Kurt was a very fashionable person; he hoped this would be okay for him.

_If it doesn't fit, or you don't like it. Just leave it and I will. Cry. Anyway, onwards and upwards:_

_My favorite movie is West Side Story. But RENT is in my top 5. Led Zepp? That is very surprising indeed, the show tunes isn't, and I had a feeling you were into them. I like Katy Perry, Ke$ha, I am very top 40. My guilty pleasure is, Rod Stewart. _

_Oh my gosh, Kurt. CONGRADULATIONS, I am so happy for you. I can't wait to hear you sing. That Rachel Berry got everything she deserved. Well if you won't tell me your song, you won't know mine! HA. I guess the letters would come to an end, but if we know each other the book won't be necessary. We could till use it, if we wanted to. Lets just meet each other first. _

_I am very sorry, I had so much homework and extra Warbler practices and I needed a fix. It is so embarrassing reading that back! Oh well at least you think I'm cute._

_No way? How did you get me coffee right first time? That's incredible. Let me guess yours, non- fat mocha? _

_EVERYONE IS HAPPY. Yay. Have a nice day. _

_Blaine-xx _

Blaine placed the bracelet inside the book and closed it carefully. He slotted it into place and opened up his book. He sighed contently and let himself get lost in his book.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really wanted Kurt to have a solo *shuffles awkwardly.* Any ideas on what you guys want Kurt and or Blaine to sing? Also would you want them to meet before they sing, or see each other on stage? Review please. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks for you guys' suggestions for the 'meeting' chapter, I have used some of them. It has been written! I wrote it today! It is currently 3603 words *shocked face* I don't know if I should split it into two separate chapters, what do you guys think?_

_ONWARDS WITH CHAPTER 8_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Blaine, _

_Thank you so much for the bracelet. It's gorgeous, perfect. It meant a lot to be that you would spend your money on me, thank you._

_Obviously I had to return the favour. I went to the mall and went searching for ages. I was about to give up when I found this. It isn't much. But I hope you like it._

Kurt twiddled with the necklace aimlessly it matched with Kurt's bracelet_, _brown and threaded with beads.

_Top 40? I am very disappointed in you, Blaine. Like, Katy Perry, seriously? _

_Thanks! I am so nervous about it, has anyone ever literally died on stage? I feel like when I step on stage I am going to throw up, or forgot the lyrics. Or sing and nothing comes out! How do you handle nerves? _

_I have a coffee gift, what can I say! YES that is correct. I am impressed. _

_I was wondering, Blaine. Can I give you my phone number? Whenever I am in school I always feel the need to text you and then I remember I don't have your number. I will give you it, but you don't have to take it or do anything with it. (_**AN: I am from England and I know American numbers are different so imma just use an English one because I have no idea**_) 07986161954. _

_Kurt-xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, <em>

_Oh my god! The necklace is so gorgeous, I may never ever take it off! _

_Oh no, I have disappointed the great Kurt Hummel. I shall forever try to make myself a better person in hopes he can one day like my music taste! _

_Nobody has ever died on stage… yet. I'm kidding, you will do great because you are great! Trust me. I handle my nerves by drinking lots and lots of water. Lots of it. I don't even know why, it soothes me. Call me crazy! _

_I was actually going to ask you for your number so it is not weird at all I am constantly thinking of you in classes! Mine is 07654387646. I will text you! _

_Blaine-xxx _

Blaine climbed off the tree happily, he was grinning from ear-to-ear and he was almost running back to his dorm.

"Hello, Wesley. What a beautiful day it is today!" Blaine exclaimed

The head Warbler looked suspiciously at Blaine who was currently yanking his uniform off and changing into his sweats.

"You are way to happy right now." Wes said

"I didn't know it was a crime to be happy. I am going for a shower. Farewell."

"You know this Kurt guy isn't good for you. He's making you to happy!" Wes said before Blaine slammed the door shut.

Blaine put on the play list of songs he had made that reminded him of Kurt or that were similar to how he felt about Kurt. He got in the shower grabbed his shampoo bottle and sang the chorus at full pelt

_YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING AND I, I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER, OOOOH._

Blaine thought he heard Wes shout something like "I'm getting out of here before I do something I will regret" and then closing the door. But Blaine was to happy to even care.

* * *

><p>Kurt was fluttering with happiness as he read his text from Blaine.<p>

_Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine. Xxx_

He had no idea why this simple text made him giddy with nerves he turned the radio on in his car cranking up the volume and singing as loudly as he could

_GIVE ME AFFECTION I NEED YOUR PERFECTION CAUSE YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOU MAKE ME S-S-STUTTER STUTTER YEAAAAH. _

Everything was looking up for Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors it is early morning here and I am not in the right mind TOODLE DOO *shuffles away awkwardly*<em>

_the songs are taylor swift- crazier and maroon 5- stutter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Awkward moment when Grace proves her lack of knowledge of America and it's phone numbers *hangs head* I thought American numbers were like 555- numbers? the meeting will be next chapter or the one after. This chapter will be texts. They still count as letters, right?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine. Xxx _

_Hello, it's Kurt__ xxx_

_You texted back? I thought you thought I was weird because I texted you so early on and I freaked you out but I am glad to see I didn't - Bxxx_

_You're rambling - K xxx_

_Yeah, I do that a lot - Bxxx_

_I can tell, you didn't freak me out by the way, I gave you my number remember? - K xxx_

_Oh yeah! Anyway how's life?- Bxxx_

_Life is great. We have a lot of extra rehearsals for Regionals though. I am so exhausted, who knew beating you would take so much effort?;)- K xxx_

_I'm sorry, you seem to be delusional because WE will be beating YOU!- Bxxx_

_Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.- K xxx_

_:P- Bxxx_

_How are you, then?- K xxx_

_Pretty good. Although my Wes has kicked me out of our dormL- Bxxx_

_AwL, why?- K xxx_

_He says it is because I am to happy and it is bugging him- Bxxx_

_Is it a crime to be happy?- K xxx_

_That is exactly what I said!- Bxxx_

_Great minds think alike;)- K xxx_

_Indeed. I am in maths nowL entertain me?- Bxxx_

_Could this be real? THE Blaine Anderson asking me, humble Kurt Hummel to entertain him? I am honoured- K xxx_

_You're quite the sarcastic person I have noticed- Bxxx_

_Get used to it;)- K xxx_

_I am planning to;)- Bxxx_

Kurt took a deep breath and tried not to squeal with excitement as he sat in French with his phone under the desk. The people around him were giving him weird looks, but he was to happy to care. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

_Kurt? Are you there?- Bxxx_

_Sorry. I got distracted- K xxx_

_I should be offended. I cant keep up a decent conversation, I hope this thing you are distracted by isn't better than me. - Bxxx_

Kurt let out a burst of laughter and attempted to disguise it as a cough.

"Monsieur Hummel, est la quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec le reste de la classe?" The French teacher said suddenly

"Non, madame desolee." Kurt replied

_You made me laugh and then I got told off in French!L- K xxx_

_Very sorry, sir. I beg for your forgiveness, I grovel before you on my hands and knees!- Bxxx_

_Sorry just is not good enough.- K xxx_

_Are you being serious or…? I'm confusedL- Bxxx_

_I'm joking you numpty!- K xxx_

_Oh! Phew. I have lunch now so I will talk to you later?- Bxxx_

_Sure!- K xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Kurt. Back from lunch- Bxxx<em>

_Kurt? You there?- Bxxx_

_I hope you didn't get your phone taken off you_

_Are you ignoring me?- Bxxx_

Text me back, please!

**Incoming Call. Kurt Hummel. **

"Hey, Kurt? What's up?" Blaine said

The only reply Blaine got was heaving breathing on the other line.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Kurt talk to me!" Blaine's voice was drenched in worry.

"K-Karofsky" Kurt said in a shaky voice.

"What did he do? KURT!"

"He said.. H-he said that if I-I said anything about the k-kiss that he would k-kill me."

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. You need to tell somebody."

"I-I can't. Didn't you hear what I just said? He will kill me!"

It broke Blaine's heart to hear Kurt sound scared and helpless.

"Don't tell them about the kiss. Just tell them he tried to kill you. I'm so sorry Kurt, I wish I didn't live so far away. I would come and get you." Blaine said sincerely

"It' fine Blaine. I know you would. But you're right. I have to tell someone."

"Good. Tell me how it goes."

"I will. Thanks for everything Blaine, I'll text you tonight."

"No problem. Bye."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>I did it, I told my dad about Karofsky. Not the kiss just the threat. He told the principal and we're having a meeting after school. All of us. Even Karofsky and his dad.- K xxx<em>

_That's good, Kurt! Finally might see some justice after everything he has put you through. Tell me how it goes- Bxxx_

_Going in now, wish me luck!- K xxx_

_LUCK- Bxxx_

* * *

><p><em>He got expelled! His dad was furious, he is sending him to some reform school outside of Lima!- K xxxx<em>

_YAY, that is great Kurt! So happy for you.- Bxxxx _

_Thanks for making me do that. It was worth it. I have to practice for Regionals now though! See you then;) I will be the one that kicks your ass!- K xxxx_

_Likewise!- Bxxx_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope that was okay. It was just a filler really caue next chapter is THE MEETING, shall be up tomorrow or day after. Depends. please review and tell me what you think:) Love you all x<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: SteffiStar: My whole life is a lie, why would they use fake numbers WHY, OH WHY. Oh the horror. Anyway THIS IS IT! Woooop! Thankyou to xxDharmagrlxx for suggesting Kurt's song, I listened to it and fell inlove with it instantly and i knew I had to use it! Link to the songs are here: Kurt's: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=S8y9CmAAnEY and Blaine's: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=yo49REpQCwA (Remove spaces, they may be not work so sorry if they don't)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Kurt stared out of the window of the New Directions mini-bus, as he though about today. Today was Regionals, today was his first competition solo, today was the day when he was finally going to meet Blaine. That prospect scared Kurt the most. Santana and Brittany knew about Blaine and told him they wouldn't say anything embarrassing when he was there, making Kurt laugh. What if Blaine took one look at Kurt and thought he was ugly, and therefore refused any sort of relationship with him? It seemed unlikely, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't that kind of person. But there was always that underlying voice of doubt in the back of Kurt's mind. He had only known Blaine for a month and had already fallen for him. Hard. No pun intended. He wondered what Blaine was thinking right now?

Blaine ringed his hands together nervously as he mounted onto the bus. He was incredibly nervous about today, more so than any of the other competitions. He really wanted to get to Nationals, it was everything the Warblers had been working so hard towards. The song Blaine had chosen to sing today was a shock for all the Warblers. It was uncharacteristic for Blaine to chose a song that wasn't in the top 40, but he knew this was the perfect song for him and what he was going through with Kurt. He squirmed excitedly as Kurt swept across his train of thought, he was finally meeting him, after all this time. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to Kurt when they did meet, he figured it would all work out. Blaine was suddenly hit with a wave of self-consciousness as he was hyper-aware of the fact that Kurt would also be hearing him sing. What if Kurt thought he was a terrible singer and therefore refused any sort of relationship with him? It seemed unlikely, Blaine know Kurt wasn't that kind of person. But there was always that underlying voice of doubt in the back of his mind. He had only known Kurt for a month and had already fallen for him.

The New Directions bus pulled abruptly to a stop, excited murmurs and shouts filled the air.

"Now guys" Mr Schue began, standing up at the front of the bus "we have all worked really hard for this moment, I am so proud of you guys and whatever the result just remember the moments when you guys are on stage. Remember the feelings of excitement elation and happiness. You guys earned this, good luck."

"Mr Schue, if you want us to win then a strongly suggest changing the set-list. I believe me and Finn will be the better option, I have a song prepared so there is no need to worry about that. No offence to Kurt, Santana, Brittany or Mike but I feel very strongly about this-" Kurt was about to cut Rachel off with a snide comment but was beaten to the chase by Finn.

"Rachel, please stop. This isn't fair, these guys worked really hard on their performances and they are just as good as you. You are being so selfish right now, like seriously are you so self-absorbed that you can't share the lime-light for just one competition? Geez." Rachel stared at her boyfriend with her eyes wide in shock and her mouth forming a small o. Kurt gave Finn a grateful look and smiled faintly at him. They had become much closer since Karofsky had threaten to kill him.

"Finn is right Rachel. Lets go." Mr Schue stepped out of the bus followed by all the group. Kurt proceeded to give Rachel his best bitch glare, she recoiled quickly. Santana followed by staring her daggers and telling her she will be going "all Lima Heights" if Rachel put another toe out of line. Brittany followed aimlessly.

The lobby was swimming with people. Kurt was shocked at the some of the outfit choices the show choirs had gone for. He gaped as a group of girls covered head to toe in red, yellow and oranges feathers with equally as orange face's and leg's. The New Directions had decided to tone it down this year, opting for a simple black shirt and pants with a white tie, the girl wearing black dresses with a stripe of white around the stomachs. Kurt tried to refrain was craning his neck as he tried to look for Blaine- and then he remember- he had no idea what this boy looked like? He was brought back reality swiftly by Mr Schue announcing they were first to perform. Kurt felt sick the checked his watch, they had half an hour and they were on stage. He paced nervously knowing at the inside of his mouth. Kurt made his way to the toilets to refill his water.

"WARBLERS MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION," Wes shouted "where is my gavel when I need it"

"Wes!" Nick and Jeff winced in unison "We are stood right here."

"Sorry. Anyway our performance slot is third, so we will be watching the first few choirs." Wes continued to drabble on, Blaine paid no attention to anything he said. He was more focused on Kurt, he was searching around the boy, he didn't know what he looked like, but once he saw him he would know who it was straight away. They had to be seated in thirty minutes for the first performance

"So you guys, do some vocal exercises but don't strain yourself. Be in your seats when the fifteen minute warning bell sounds." Wes eyed Nick and Jeff suspiciously "no funny business" Nick and Jeff raised their hands innocently and wore a look of mock shock.

"Go on Blainey" Jeff began "go find your boyfriend"

"Please do, Blaine!" Wes said unexpectedly "I can't listen to another night of Taylor Swift, it is all to much."

"Shut up!" He replied "he is not my boyfriend" _yet _he added in his head. Blaine had consumed more water than his bladder could handle on the trip here, he broke away from the group to find the toilets.

Blaine was walking down the corridor, he was sure Wes said the New Directions were first up. He wasn't sure if this was good or not. He would be able to hear Kurt sing first, he was trying to tell himself it was a good thing. Distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice where he was going and collided with something or someone and was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Oh gosh" a soft, slightly feminine voice said "I am so sorry."

"It's fine" Blaine said, the boy held his hand out to Blaine, he took it and processed to be pulled up. Hazel eyes met glasz and Blaine's world stopped. His breath hitched, he studied the boy in front of him as he did the same. Tall, chestnut hair, glasz eyes. It was Kurt

Kurt stared at the boy, he was short, black hair, tamed with way to much hair gel, and hazel eyes donned in a Dalton Academy uniform. It was Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine said nervously. Kurt nodded swiftly.

"Hi" he said timidly

"Hey" Blaine replied lamely

Kurt stepped forward hesitantly and rested his hand on Blaine's cheek. After no complaints Kurt leaned forward. Blaine did the same. This wasn't like Kurt at all, in any normal circumstance he would never be so forward. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath on his face and he continued to move in, their lips touched and everything stopped. This is what a first kiss should be like, not the sloppy one he had shared with Karofsky. Kurt pushed him to the back of his mind, not wanting to thinking of him whilst he was kissing Blaine. He focused on the sensations going through him. Kurt moved his lips effortlessly around Blaine and rested his hands on the back of his neck. Blaine slid his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth in reply. They explored each others mouth's in a rush of passion and need.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Both boys jumped in shock.

"Crap." Kurt cursed "I'm sorry, I'm on first. I'll um-" he giggled slightly "see you later." Kurt turned and strode out of the corridor. Blaine could do nothing but stare as he walked out.

Blaine returned to his seat in a bit of a daze.

"Thank god, Blaine." Wes said, relieved "New Directions are on in" he checked his watch but was drowned out by the sounds of the announcer speaking "now."

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Mckinley High show choir: New Directions."

There was a round of applause and the curtain was pulled up. _This is it_, Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt stepped on stage, now Blaine had time to really look at Kurt. He was very beautiful, the classic kind of beauty you see in old movies. He had very white, porcelain skin, but it worked really well for him. His body was slender and lean. He eyes were sparkling. Kurt looked up to find Blaine and smiled briefly. The music kicked in.

_Have you lost your way? Livin' in the shadows of the messes you've made_

Blaine was gob smacked, Kurt's voice was higher than most boys, but he sounded like an angel. He was far better- in Blaine's opinion- than him.

_And so it goes, everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

Kurt was singing the song in a slightly slower melody.

_Take a step before you leap, into the colours that you seek. _

_You give back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday _

Kurt was joined on stage by an Asian girl and a Latina who joined in for the backing vocals on the chorus

_Wanna scream out no more hiding _

_Don't be afraid of what's inside _

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath _

Kurt moved forward on stage slightly and looked Blaine right in the eyes as he said the next line

_Anytime anybody pulls you down _

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone, in the aftermath _

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine and ripped the micro-phone out of the handle and feeling a new shot of confidence was running along the stage singing with all the emotion he could muster.

_You feel the weight of lies and contradictions that you live with every day _

_It's not too late think of what you could be if you rewrite the role you play _

Blaine swallowed the rising lump in his throat and blinked away the tears in his eyes

_Take a step before you leap into the colours that you seek _

_You give back what you give away _

_So don't look back on yesterday _

Two more girls joined Kurt, a coloured girl and a small girl with dark brown hair.

_Wanna scream out _

_No more hiding _

_Don't be afraid of what's inside _

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath _

Kurt returned to the centre of the stage

_Anytime anybody pulls you down _

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed _

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath _

The rest of the group came onto stage at that moment

_Before you break you have to shed your armor _

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

Kurt glanced at Blaine for the next line

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful _

Kurt turned and joined the group in a triangle with him and the front

_So all you feel is love, love _

_All you feel is love, love _

_Wanna scream out no more hiding _

_Don't be afraid of what's inside _

_Wanna tell ya you'll be alright _

_In the aftermath _

The whole group sang along for the next part and they did a few simple dance moves, moving effortlessly around each other, using the whole of the stage.

_Wanna scream out _

_No more hiding _

_Don't be afraid of what's inside _

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright in the aftermath _

The lyrics of the song rang so true to Kurt after everything he had been through with bullies and coming out. He was now alright, he had his friends, family and Blaine. It was alright in the aftermath.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down _

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed _

_Just remmeber you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath _

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright in the aftermath _

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath _

As the song drew to a close, their heads bowed and Blaine could see Kurt's shoulders shoulder's shaking. At first Blaine thought he was crying, but Kurt glanced up and Blaine saw he was laughing and smiling widely the lights dimmed and Blaine wiped his eyes quickly he turned around to see if any of the Warblers had noticed. They hadn't. most of them were staring in shock of wiping their own eye's, including Jeff, Nick was nudging him and making fun. Although Blaine swore he could see wet in Nick's eye's.

"Come on guys" Wes said "green room, now."

The Warblers made their way out to the annoyed murmurs of the audience. Blaine was apoligising profusely.

"Guys" Wes said as they entered the green room "they are really good" the sound of Valerie was coming through the speakers

"Oh my god" David said "she actually _sounds _like Amy Winehouse."

"Hey, come on" Blaine said as he reached to turn the speakers off, being to short to reach, Jeff did it for him, ignoring the sniggers of the Warblers he continued "don't give up, we can still do this. It we let them get to us we will go out their thinking we have already lost, this isn't over."

They all looked slightly cheerier as they sat on the couches wait for the bell to tell them to come on stage. Two minutes of strained silence later.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

They all stood up at once slightly skittish and bouncing excitedly

"LETS DO THIS!" Jeff exclaimed

Kurt took his seat, still in extactic after his performance. It had gone so much better than he could of ever hoped.

"And now, the Dalton Academy: Warblers!" The commentator boomed

Kurt breath hitched and his heart boomed loudly in his chest. This is it.

The curtains opened and the Warblers were already in formation with Blaine in the lead. The music started and the boys mouths moved rapidly. Kurt was shocked, they sounded exactly like the instruments, Blaine took a step forward.

_Steal my heart, and hold my tongue _

_I feel my time, my time has come _

Kurt's mouth involuntary opened, Blaine was amazing. His voice was low and smooth.

_Let me in _

_Unlock the door _

_I never felt this way before _

Blain caught Kurt's eye and held his gaze.

_And the wheels keep on turning_

_The drummer begins to drum _

_I don't know which way I'm going _

_I don't know which way I've come _

The rhythm picked up and the Warblers swayed comfortably.

_Hold my head inside your hands _

_I need someone who understands _

_I need someone, someone who hears_

_For you I've waited all these years _

Blaine moved his arm above his head and pointed straight at Kurt

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come _

_Until my day, my day is done _

He lifted his arm down slowly. Santana nudged him and smiled coyly and Brittany was wearing a look of extreme happiness. The rest of New Directions were glancing at him with shocked and pleasant looks on their faces. Rachel looked as if she was about to burst with anger. Kurt could hear her mumbling loudly to Finn about "fratanizing with the enemy" Mr Schue shut her up quickly.

_And say you'll come and set me free _

_Just say you'll wait _

_You'll wait for me _

Blaine moved around the stage while the other danced lightly in unison. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's and he knew this song was for him

_In your tears and in your blood _

_In you fire and in your flood_

_I hear your laugh, I heard you sing _

_I wouldn't change a single thing _

Kurt felt the tears well up in his eyes and he blinked them away furiously.

_The wheels just keep on turning _

_The drummers begin to drum _

_I don't know which way I'm going _

_I don't know what I've become _

Blaine sang with raw emotion, he let his walls down completely and gave himself to Kurt.

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my days_

_My days are done _

_Say you'll come and set me free _

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling down the cheeks. Quinn noticed and handed him a tissue smiling softly. He smiled in reply and wiped his eyes.

_Just say you'll wait _

_You'll wait for me _

_Just say you'll wait _

_You'll wait for me _

_Just say you'll wait_

_You'll wait for me _

The boys hummed out and bowed their heads before Blaine ran to the back and the intro to P!nk's: Raise Your Glass sounded.

Blaine took the lead again but this time he was having fun with the song and letting go and dancing crazily around the stage. Kurt found his enthusiasm contagious and ended up laughing and dancing along in his seat. The song ended and Kurt was on his feet clapping and cheering.

The three choirs were called out onto the stage Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled softly he returned the smile, excitedly. Kurt laughed at Blaine's giddyness.

"Now" Rod Romington began "I would like to congradulate all three of the choirs here for their taking part in this spectacular performance-"

"Rodd, please" Sue began "nobody wishes to hear you drabble on and on so for the love of god get on with it."

Rodd coughed awkwardly "okay, so in third place is…" he opened the enveloped "AURAL INTENSITY"

"WHAT?" Sue screamed "THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" She made her way to Rodd and two of her choir's members pulled her back whilst she was screaming profanities at the audience. The Warblers looked shocked and scared whilst the New Directions just rolled their eyes. Kurt gave Blaine a look as if to say "I told you so." Rodd resumed his stance looking rather flustered.

"Um- and in first place is… The New Directions!" Rodd exclaimed and then made his way of the stage quickly

The New Directions were jumping excitedly and squeling. Santana and Brittany had pulled Kurt into a bear hug jumping excitedly. Kurt returned their enthusiasm but spared Blaine a sympathetic look, Blaine shrugged disappointedly but gave Kurt the thumbs up before moving to collect their second place trophy and then off stage with the rest of the Warbler's.

After the New Directions had calmed down, they made their way to the mini-bus, Kurt slipped away quietly telling Santana to cover for him. He walked around the lobby trying to spot the Warblers, he found them looking defeated and just about to move to the car park.

"Blainey, someone's hear to see you." A blonde boy Kurt didn't know said.

Blaine glanced over and smiled immediately as he saw Kurt he walked over to him. Kurt giggled slighty at the cat-calls and wolf-whistles he was receiving.

"Hey" Kurt began "I'm sorry you lost" Kurt said sincerely. Kurt moved to sit of the sofa next to them and Blaine followed.

"It's alright, you blew us out of the water, Kurt. You are beautiful." Kurt felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Thanks, you weren't bad either." Kurt said nonchalantly, Blaine chuckled.

"So, where do we go from here?" Blaine enquired

"I have no idea, all I know is that I want to be with you." Kurt ducked his head slightly not wanting to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine pressed his thumb under Kurt's chin and lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"I want that to, obviously." Kurt felt relief and happiness wipe over him

"So, Kurt Hummel will you do me the great honour of being my boyfriend?" he smiled brightly

"Of course." Kurt said. Blaine moved in to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"Porcelain?" Kurt groaned and pulled away

"Kurtie? Time to go" A sweet voice said

"That's Santana and Brittany. I gotta go. Call me?" Kurt said hopefully

"PORCELAIN." Santana shouted

Kurt turned abruptly

"I AM COMING!" Before turning sweetly back to Blaine

Blaine collapsed into fits of giggles, when he managed to gain control of himself he said "Of course, Kurt."

Brittany and rounded the corner "There you are, Kurtsie" Britany said

"Get a move on, we're leaving" Santana said before setting her slights on Blaine, smirking an crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, Hobbit" she began "you wanna get into my Kurt's pants" Kurt made a choking noise but Santana continued "imma just letting you know, if you break his heart, I will break your face. I have razor blades hidden in my hair, just all up in there." She made a gesture with her hands and moved forward, invading Blaine's personal space. Blaine's eyes were wide and he looked petrified

"Santana, hey. That is enough, you're scaring him." Kurt said

Santana made a growling noise and then backed down quickly. Santana and Brittany turned and went out the room.

"Don't worry about Santana, she won't be anything… If I tell her not to." Kurt teased.

"I'm scared." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

Kurt laughed and peck him lightly before turning away and disappearing.

The New Directions sang blissfully the whole ride home and Kurt had never been happier

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sappy ending I know, so I hoped you enjoyed it! Love ya all. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello my dear readers! Here is the next chapter, there won't be any letters in this, a few texts but it is tricky to do letters when they have met. If you can think of anyway I could do to make the letters be in the chapter then please let me know:). I think I know how to end this story, but I have no idea how to get there and when to get there. I am just going to go with things. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_I hate to do this on text. _Blaine took a sharp intake of breath, was Kurt breaking up with him? Were they even a couple? _But would you like to go to dinner? _Blaine breathed out sigh of relief. _Like as a date? K xxxx_

_I would love to, Kurt! When and where?- Bxxxx_

_A restaurant in Lima, it is called Breadsticks. I can pick you up? Tomorrow night, at 7?- K xxxx_

_Awesomeness! See you there__J- Bxxxx_

Kurt was biting his nails, pacing around his room it was 4 o'clock he had approximately 2 hours before he set off to pick Blaine up from Dalton. Honestly, he was freaking out, he had never been on a date before especially not with someone as perfectly dapper ad Blaine. He called the only people he knew would help.

"Kurt? Hey"

"Quinn? Hello. Are you with Mercedes and Tina?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Those three had stuck up a strange kind of friendship which was odd for the whole glee club.

"Yes, why? What's up?" Quinn said nonchalantly

"I need your help. Urgently." Kurt voice was dripped in panic.

"Of course." Quinn replied instantly

The girls turned up at Kurt's house within a matter of minutes, prepared with all essentials Kurt required.

"Kurt, when have you ever had a problem with picking an outfit?" Mercedes said with a disbelieving tone.

"I haven't. And that is what worries me. I have to cancel, if I can't find an outfit. I shouldn't of asked anyway, it was stupid" Kurt said hastily and made to pick his phone up. Tina snatched it away quickly.

"Enough of that, Kurt" Mercedes said seriously "Blaine will think you're hot no matter what you wear, you are not cancelling now pull yourself together."

"Fine." Kurt said

"This guy must have made quite an impression on you." Quinn said teasingly.

"Shut up. That is not true." Kurt retorted, but with amused smile on his face.

"Here. This is great." Tina said handing Kurt black pants, shoes and a black shirt. "Goes perfectly"

"Tina, what is this? You can't be serious, I can't wear all black on a date" Krt could hardly believe she was actually suggesting this.

"I did on my first date with Mike" Tina said pointedly

Kurt raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Now, lets get _serious_" Quinn said whilst rifling through Kurt's tipped over wardrobe "I think, these black skinny jeans and this purple shirt and this bow tie."

"Perfect." Mercedes said

Kurt studied the outfit carefully

"Okay, it will do. I suppose. Girls. Prepare my moisturizer, I'm going to change." Kurt said dramatically and waltzed into the bathroom. The girls chuckled and went to fetch his moisturizer.

Two hour's, half a tub of moisturizer, three outfit changes and re changes later and Kurt was ready.

"Kurt you look hot, Blaine is going to love it." Tina said excitedly.

"You look all kinds of crazy sexy." Mercedes gushed

"Thanks, girlies." Kurt smiled before dropping his face "Now get out! I have to set off now if I want to get there in time. They laughed and each pulled Kurt into a hug and a kiss on cheek.

"Good luck, Kurt." They all chorused in unison and left quickly.

Kurt took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror- quickly adjusting his hair and wiping the imaginary dust off his shoulders and knees- before grabbing his keys and heading out of the door.

He set off alright, knowing vaguely where he was going. But as time passed and the rain poured and the roads got quieter. Kurt found himself not knowing exactly where he was. Not wanting to call Blaine up and admitting that he was lost, he carried on relentlessly for ten minutes. The time was 7:20 and Kurt was twenty minutes late and was freaking out, the roads were empty and he couldn't see anything in front of his car lights. He pulled over and picked his phone from his satchel and dialled Blaine's number.

"_Hey, Kurt. What's up? You're not cancelling on me are you? Oh god please-"_

"_Blaine, shut up." _Blaine stopped abruptly _"I am not cancelling on you, I'm lost." _

"_You're lost? Oh gosh, okay. This is going to be hard. What was the last thing you passed?" _

"_Erm, there was a run down house surrounding by a big field about five minutes ago." _

"_Okay, I know what you mean. just stay in your car. I'll get Jeff's car and come and get you." _

"_Alright, I'll see you soon." _

It had been thirty minutes and no sign of Blaine, the rain had stopped though and Kurt got out of the car to rest of the pavement. He sighed, this couldn't have gone any worse. His first date with Blaine and he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, making Blaine trail out to come and find him. A car rounded the corner slowly and pulled behind his. Kurt dragged himself to his feet as Blaine got out of the car.

"Hey." Kurt said as he headed towards Blaine awkwardly

"Fancy seeing you here" Blaine teased and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Was I far away? Tell me I was at least a bit close to Dalton?" Kurt pleaded.

"No." Blaine laughed "you couldn't be more further away, you're lucky I was here for save you"

"So, what- you're my knight in, really small armour?" Kurt joked

"Shut up, Kurt. What are we going to do now?" Blaine asked seriously

"Well, its 7:50 and we have missed out reservations." Kurt said sadly "I'm sorry, I screwed up."

"Hey, it's fine. I thought that was going to be the case so…" Blaine moved towards the car "I packed a picnic."

"Oh my gosh" Kurt laughed "that is so cute, thank you."

Blaine spread the blanket out onto the pavement and gestured for Kurt to sit. He pulled out the basket and rummaged around eagerly and took the food out.

"Okay, so this was last minute and there might be some random bits of food in there."

"Lets have a look then" Kurt said "Crisps, grapes, peanuts _a pineapple_" Blaine shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes but carried on "A sandwich, some cheese, some lemonade and an olive." Kurt chuckled and picked up a packet of crisps "What a wonderful display, Blaine. I am SO impressed." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well at least I didn't get lost." Blaine shrugged and ate the sandwich quickly. Kurt shoved him gently.

They sat together and ate and chatted until it was beginning to get dark.

"Blaine, it is starting to get dark and I don't want to get lost."

"Yeah, you're right. You can follow my car to the main highway and then you can go when you know where you are." Blaine said with a wink

"Awesome" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as he got up and held is hand out for Kurt to take. He accepted it and got up gracefully. Blaine packed up the basket and folded the blanket over and placed it in the back of his car before coming round the face Kurt.

"Well, it wasn't the ideal first date, but I had a really great time." Kurt blushed at Blaine's kind words.

"So did I, Blaine. It was perfect." Kurt replied

Blaine leaned forward at kissed Kurt nervously, Kurt kissed him back instantly revelling in the taste of Blaine's lips. Kurt had to bite back a whimper as Blaine pulled away.

"Thank you." Blaine said quietly before turning away and getting into his car. When Kurt had found the use of his legs he moved towards his car.

Blaine pulled out of the space and waited for Kurt to follow. Kurt followed down the long road for at least ten minutes before finding the highway and Blaine turned in the different direction. Kurt let out a shout of laughter as he saw the Dalton Academy sign in front of him and the school in the background. He took out his phone and texted Blaine quickly before pocketing it and carrying on home.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his pocket vibrate and he chuckled knowing exactly who it was going to be.<p>

_I hate you- K xxxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Sorry this is a few days late, it was Halloween and I had a massive hangover, I think I still do. But I did dress up as a McKinley Cheerio so s'all good._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Blaine, _

_I know you are going on holiday for a few days but I thought you may come to our tree before so I wrote to you just in case. _

_Thanks for saving me last week, even though it doesn't count because I was only round the corner. That date was perfect and un-perfect at the same time. But next time, lets just stick to the plan, yes?_

_Do you still come here a lot? I do. More than I should. Sometimes I come here late at night, and just stare at the stars. I love the stars. They're beautiful. _

_Oh, and you know there is only a few more pages of this book left, you know. What do we do when they get filled up? We should definitely keep it, you know sentimental value and all that._

_I hope you have a nice time, wherever you're going. I will miss you. I know it sounds corny but I will! _

_Kurt-xxxxx_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, <em>

_I am just about to go on holiday right now, and I thought I should come before and I guess I was right! _

_You're welcome. I couldn't help it! It was perfect. So there will be a next time? That's good to hear. _

_I come hear nearly every morning before school. I can tell when you come here because I can still smell your moisturizer. I prefer the moon, but the stars are phenomenal. _

_I know, there is one page left! I think we should write the last one together, when you have done Nationals in New York next week. Then we take it home. _

_I think I will have fun, but not as much fun if you were there! I have to go to visit my Nana in Indiana, and she is so accepting of me. It is the best feeling being around family that accept you for who you are, you would know! _

_I will miss you so much! I'll call you as soon as I get back and we get some coffee!_

_Blaine-xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped out of the plane and the sunlight hit his face <em><strong>(AN: As I have already proven, I know nothing of America. So I don't know if you would get the plane from Ohio to Indiana? I had to search up a map of America to find a place near Ohio. I don't know the weather either, so. Poop.) <strong>_he entered the airport and a warm smile spread across him as he saw his Nana standing ahead of him, looking around expectedly. He caught her eye and she waved wildly. Blaine jogged over to her, engulfing her in a big hug.

"Blainey, I missed you." She cooed softly

"I miss you too, Nana. So much!" He replied just as enthusiastically

"Come on, let's get your bags and got out of here. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p>They grabbed a taxi back to Blaine's Nana's house, after Blaine had finished settling down Nana made biscuits and coffee.<p>

"Blaine, coffee is ready." She set the mugs down on the table with a plate of biscuits when Blaine came and sat down next to her, smiling widely. "So, Blaine. What have I missed?"

Blaine laughed "Oh you have no idea." He told her the whole story of Kurt, the journal, Regionals and the picnic. When he finished, Nana stared at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Oh, Blaine. That sounds like something from a movie, how romantic. So, tell me about Kurt?" She said excitedly

"Nana, he's amazing! He has the cutest brown hair, and the most beautiful pale skin. His eyes change everyday but I noticed when he is talking about something he loves hiss eyes shine the most brilliant blue." Blaine's eyes were glazing over as he stared into the nothingness, talking about Kurt was something he could do for hours "He is taller than me, yes but it doesn't bother me. Kurt's taste in fashion in impeccable, he always dresses in the most expensive high fashion clothes that would look awful on anyone else but amazing on him. And don't even get me started on his voice, he actually sounds like an angel, like if I were ever to meet an angel it would sound like Kurt. His personality only makes me love him even more. He has been through so much in his life and still manages to stay strong through everything, he is my inspiration. His family seem great as well, they accept him for who he is, and I guess I am kind of jealous of that, but I do have you so it's all good." Blaine stopped his rambling and came back to reality a blush creeping up on his face "sorry."

"Blaine Anderson, do not apologize. You and Kurt are just so adorable, he sounds like such a great boy I can't wait to meet him one day. You are so much smitten with him." Her smile was the widest it had been all day.

"I am, Nana."

"Do you love him?"

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment "I don't know, Nana. We have only known each other for a few months, but whenever I see him, or think of him, my heart swells and I feel the happiest I have ever felt in months. He lifts my spirits and he is so beautiful I cant even begin to explain. I never want to be without him in my life, he has changed me forever."

"That sounds like a yes to me, darling" She said

"You're right. I love Kurt. And I need to tell him as soon as he gets back from Nationals next week, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Blaine thought suddenly.

"Oh, honey. Of course he will, I never even met him and I know as much, just trust your instincts and go for it. You will regret it if you don't."

"You're right, Nana. As always. Thanks"

"No problem, Blaine. Now, eat your biscuits." She smiled softly at him.

The rest of the holiday went by quite quickly. Blaine and Nana spent lots of quality time together, but Blaine was missing Kurt an awful lot and couldn't wait to get back to see him. Before he knew it he was standing at the airport waiting to board the plane.

"Thanks for this weekend Nana!" Blaine said he was sad to be going but excited to be seeing Kurt again.

"No problem hunny, you know you are always welcome here! Now go tell your Kurt that you love him!" She brought Blaine into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek swiftly before letting him go and holding him at arms length "I love you."

"Love you too, Nana."

Blaine walked onto the plane. He was anxious to get off the plane and call Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Incoming Call: Blaine Anderson. <strong>

"_Blaine! Hey! You're back?" _

"_Hello, Kurt! Yeah I'm back!" _

"_Did you have a nice time with your Nana?" _

"_Yeah, it was great. A nice change." _

"_Aw, that's great! I have go soon because we have extra rehearsals because Nationals are in two days, so I won't be able to see you till after." _

"_That's fine, Kurt! When you get back we can go to our tree." _

"_Yeah, definitely! I read your letter, so I look forward to writing the last letter!" _

"_Awesome, what are we going to write?" _

"_No idea, I don't we should plan it. It should come naturally." _

"_Sounds perfect to me. Well I have to go now! I'll see you soon!" _

"_Okay, Kurt. Have an amazing time in New York! Good luck, you guys are bound to win!" _

"_Thanks! Bye." _The line went dead.

Blaine had time to figure out how he was going to tell Kurt he loved him. He knew Kurt loved romance so he deserved something special.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, the next chapter will probably be the last! Boo-hoo. Review:-D <em>


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Sorry for the lateness! Busy, Busy! Anyway THIS IS IT! The last chapter, I would just like to thank you guys for your support and kind words! It means an awful lot to me! Love you guys!_

_OMG THE FIRST TIME *shrill fangirl screaming* that is all..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Wait I-I don't get it? You don't seem that sad at all"

"It was still amazing, I mean. I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage."

"I love you"

"I love you too… you know when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

"I wasn't actually supposed to say that" Kurt's body tensed "Not that I don't mean it! I meant I wanted it to be more romantic because you deserve it."

"I don't care, you could of said it over the phone and I wouldn't- actually no I would of minded"

Blaine chuckled softly "Come on and finish your coffee, I wanna take you to our tree" Blaine stood up and stuck his hand out, waiting for Kurt to take it.

Kurt smiled and took his hand "Let's go"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the tree and sat down underneath it, there was no room for them both. Blaine opened the book and scanned through the pages, running his fingers over them carefully. Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck an their legs were stretched out in front of them. He reached the last page.<p>

"What do we do?" Kurt asked

"I think I know." Blaine started "I had this idea for a while. We take half a page each and write about what we have learned about each other, about what we love about each other. And… where we see ourselves in the future."

"Sounds perfect, you go first."

"Okay, but don't look." Blaine untangled himself from Kurt's grip reluctantly. He paused briefly with the pen before beginning.

_Kurt, _

_Over these past few months I cant even begin to explain how much you have changed me. Before I knew you, I was lost, I didn't know where I was in my life. I had no idea where I was going or how to get there. _

_I love you. I love your eyes, your hair and your laugh. But above all that I love your personality. The way you don't care about what anyone else has to say, your strong personality and the way you can stick up for yourself. Your voice is stunning. Your passion for fashion and your fact that you can dream so big. I wish I could do that. I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh and how your head tilts backwards slightly. Your taste in music and movies and how you can always be yourself even though the people around you are screaming at your not to. You always seem to be a strong person._

_You're always there for me, 100% and I couldn't be more grateful. You let me vent my problems to you and you never complained once. _

_When I look to the future, I can't picture it without you. Yeah, we are young, but right now at this moment all I can see in my future is you. It doesn't matter where, we could be stuck in this stupid town forever but it doesn't matter because you would be here. _

_I love you, and always will. _

_Blaine. _

Blaine finished and swiftly wiped away the tears in his eyes. He looked up at Kurt and flashed him a brilliant smiled before handing him the book.

"Your turn."

Kurt took the book and pen and as he read Blaine's words, he felt himself welling up at the first paragraph He smiled softly as he re-read Blaine's words over and over. He giggled slightly as Blaine's writing got smaller and smaller and more cramped as the space ran out.

He looked at Blaine lovingly the corners of his lips twitching upwards, before taking pen to paper.

_Blaine, _

_You saved my life. Literally. If I hadn't found you, I would probably be dead now, whether it would have been on my me or someone else is unknown. Thankfully. _

_Back then I felt like I would never find love, like nobody would ever want to love me, like I was completely undesirable. I was so alone, but then I found you and life did a U turn. _

_I cant describe what you do to me, whenever I see you, or the handwriting I have gotten so accustomed, I get butterflies like you wouldn't believe. You made me go dizzy and light headed, I would never say this out loud so treasure it. _

_I love you. Your un-gelled hair, your shortness, your cute button nose. I love how when you have to much coffee you turn into a cuddle-whore and your bowties make me wanna eat you up! _

_Your so talented, the most talented person I have ever met. I know one day you will be famous, I just know it. _

_You are the nicest person I will ever have the pleasure of meeting, you will never be mean to anybody and so selfless. You put everyone else ahead of yourself and care about everyone, so much. I envy you for it._

_I will be right there with you, you know. In the future, every step of the way. Because life without you really isn't life at all. _

_You are the most beautiful man I have ever met._

_Kurt. _

Kurt passed the book back to Blaine who took it eagerly and began to read. Minutes later, Blaine looked up, his eyes shining with unused tears. Kurt saw this and pulled him into his arms, kissing his hair softly.

"I mean every word" Kurt said softly

"So do I."

"Good."

Kurt and Blaine stayed like that for hours, just like that, in each other's arms. They stayed together until the sun went down, they decided to leave the book in the tree until they could decided what to do with it.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, are you still awake?- B xxxx<em>

_Yeah, the storm is keeping me up__- Kxxxx_

_SameL I feel like the Dalton roof is going to cave in!- B xxxx_

_AwL it isn't that bad here! It must be worse in Westerville! -Kxxx_

_Yeah, it is worse! I really hate storms- B xxxx_

_Make some warm milk! That is what I'm doing for me and FinnJ- Kxxxx_

_I will do! Hey do you wanna meet up tomorrow before I have to go back to school?- Bxxxx_

_Sure! When and where?- Kxxxx_

_Well, I really want to show you the whole school, so meet at the tree at say, 1?- B xxxx_

_See you then!-Kxxxx_

* * *

><p>As Kurt got closer and closer to Dalton he realised just how bad the storm had been in Westerville, there was bins rolling around the pavement and traffic signs bend over backwards. Kurt pulled up onto the muddy, grassland near the tree as he walked further he stopped in shock he pulled out his phone quickly.<p>

_Blaine, get out here. Quickly!_

_2 minutes_

* * *

><p>Blaine pocketed his phone and hurried to get out to find Kurt. He wondered why Kurt was so anxious that he got out-<p>

His train of thought was derailed when he took in the shocking image in front of him. Kurt on his knees in front of their tree. The tree was bent over forwards and completely cracked at the bottom, showing it's roots. It must have fallen down in the storm, Kurt was crawling around as if he was searching for something, and then it hit Blaine.

"Kurt, hey. I can't believe this. Where is it? Where is the book?" Blaine's voice was rising in panic

"I-I don't know I can't find it" Kurt was rummaging eagerly, with no avail .

"I'm sure we will find-" once again Blaine's train of thought was derailed as he saw a shape of dark colour flash in the corner of his eye. He approached the package cautiously desperately hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He bent down and as he reached forward he was definite now. It was the book. It was withered, battered and completely soaking wet.

"Kurt" Blaine said with a shaky voice. He could hear Kurt take a sharp intake of breath before he ran over. He took the book away from Blaine and attempted to open it he pages were wet and the ink smudged and was barely recognisable. Blaine tried to turn the pages, only for the paper to break apart in his hands and they he let out a strangled sob.

"Oh my god" Kurt broke the silence "after all this time, all those memories. Gone. Forever. Why does this always happen to use, huh? What did we ever do?" Kurt's voice was rising in pitch and Blaine could tell he was getting angry.

"Kurt, hey. I know this is devastating. But there is nothing we can do."

"It's just so unfair" Kurt said in a barely audible whisper

"I know. We can write new journals. About our life in the future. We can make memories, and I'm pretty sure we don't need to journal to remember everything we have been through and will go through. I'm positive I had all those letters memorised anyway. Everything happens for a reason, Kurt. And I know it will hurt now, but it wont be forever. The journal was just a reminder but don't need one. We don't need the journal because we are the journal. Me and you." He took Kurt's hand and placed it on his heart.

"Me and you" Kurt repeated.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't hate me...<em>


End file.
